Longing Bonds
by BlahBlahHoopla
Summary: After 'What was missing', PB goes to her castle and thinks about that day's events. After being startled, she decided it was just her imagination and begins to relax. Soon after when she is caught off guard, events begin to unfold that will mend broken bonds that longed to be fixed.


AN: This is set after the episode 'What was missing' in Adventure Time.

- Candy kingdom: The princess' bedroom-

"Does she really want to? Does she really want make up with me?" said Bonnibel in a curious questioning tone that was trying to hide her true feelings.

The princess sighed at the thought as she fell into her bed face first almost lifelessly; she turned around onto her back and gave another mournful sigh and stared at the ceiling of grand, vast room.

The clouds slowly parted and revealed the full moon. Its gentle light reached and stopped beside the princess in the shape of the balcony's door frame. The princess' eyes glanced at the full moon for a split second only to then quickly divert her gaze to the light that it casted on her bed, as if her face was slapped for looking at it. She closed her eyes tightly, wincing as if the invisible slap stung. She solemnly opened her eyes then placed her hand gently on where the light of the moon laid. She thought to herself that the light was just a small impression of the real deal.

"The moon looks like Marceline's skin. I don't deserve to look at it. Not after that song." She breathed in heavily trying to compose herself and let out a long sigh.

"But… I do miss her. I guess I'll settle for an impression of it, but the light is different…"

She scoffed.

"Of course it is. Duh."

She said annoyed at herself as she smacked her forehead with the palm of her dainty hand that was bathing in the light, and let out yet another sigh.

Suddenly, the room got darker. Bonnibel removed her hand from her forehead and looked at the light that was sleeping next to her. It had been disturbed by a familiar silhouette. The princess quickly sat up as fast as her heavy heart allowed her to.

"Marceline!" she called out.

Nothing was there to return a reply.

The princess's heart sank under the weight of disappointment.

"Must have been my imagination." She said reluctantly.

"Well logically speaking, it has been a long day, with all the running and chasing and emotional drama that was happening. I'm not surprised that I'm so damn tired."

She convinced herself to let out a yawn while she got up to stretch just to sale the pitch a bit more. She walked towards her dark bathroom and stood at the door and stared into the darkness.

"Ah. What am I doing?" she said to herself jokingly

She turned on the light switch.

*Click*

The room was illuminated with the artificial light and it blinded PB for a few seconds. She had forgotten how long she was laying in the dark on her bed. She faced the bathtub proceeded to walk towards it, her soft bubblegum hands grabbed the hard tap head and twisted it. Water came streaming out and the princess got undressed.

She kicked off her boots, standing bare foot in the bathroom; she proceeded to take off her pink hoodie and dress and unravelled her soft delicate body. Quickly she reached for a towel and tightly wrapped it around herself to hide what was exposed.

She tied her long pink locks back as she was about to walk out of the bathroom into her bedroom, when she saw a shadow dash past the light of the bathroom's door.

When she saw this, princess Bubblegum held her breath. Her heart stopped pumping along with her lungs, holding the sweet blood inside. Bonnibel called out curiously.

"Marceline? Is that you?"

She pressed herself against the bathroom's door frame and peeked out into her dark room deprived of the moonlight now. Bonnibel scanned the room before exposing herself and slowly paced towards her bed. Her heart was pumping, it was struggling as it was filled with blood to the point of exploding within her chest cavity then releasing itself so that its contents went shooting out throughout her body. Her eyes trying to focus in the new lighting, she gripped her towel for comfort on her chest.

She wondered to herself why would she call out saying 'Marceline'. It could have been anything? It could have been Finn and Jake, but then she realised they would have burst in shouting. If it was the Ice King, he would have taken her by now. It seemed more likely to be Marceline or some other weirdo.

She reached her bed and sighed. It felt like her bed was the point where something big and dramatic was supposed to happen, but nothing. She once again flopped onto her bed

*Poof* as a sheet of air escaped before being crushed.

The princess' face firmly planted in the covers held her breath and began to listen to the gushing of the water as it pounded the surface. A minute passed slowly, when she felt one side of her body tilt more than the other like someone was sitting next to her. A light cold hand touch the skin of her exposed back. Bonnibel quickly pushed herself upright to face a glinting smile.

"Hi Bonnibel." Said the voice in a nonchalant playfully glee.

The princess's eyes widen in awe and disbelief. She knew there was a chance it was her but she was still caught by surprise. It was Marceline.

The princess looked dumbfounded with her mouth open, saying nothing. This made Marceline chuckle a hearty laugh. The princess smiled with fondness in her face and finally greeted her friendly rival.

Marceline spoke and Bonnibel glued her gaze on the vampire in anticipation.

"Uhh… Bonnibel. You do know that you're uhh…"

Bonnibel looked at Marceline waiting for her to finish her sentence. The vampire blushed.

"That you're kinda…"

The vampire paused and breathed in to compose herself to stop blushing and whispered boldly into the princess' ear.

"Naked… but I like it"

Bonnibel's expression changed to that of confusion and then to shocking realisation as she looked down at her towel covered body and ran to her bathroom so fast her super absorbent vale nearly flew off and slammed the door to quiet the playful cackle of Marceline who was laying on her bed with her legs in the air waling about and her arms pinning her down in an attempt to stop herself from rolling around.

A scream passed through the door

"Pervert!"

"Bonnibel, relax. I've seen you naked before. We used to bath together, remember?"

"Yes. That was when I was a little kid you IDIOT!"

"Oh, harsh words for a harsh lady. Anyway, that was like when you was 16"

"Hmph. You're no lady. You're a pervert… and 16 years old is still a kid."

"Hey man. I only came here because I wanted to make up with you. Preferably you making up with me."

"Is that you're way of apologising? Distasteful as always."

"Who said I was apologising, I was telling you what I planned to do. There's a difference genius"

There was a pause. Silence. Nothing.


End file.
